Nat
- 9 = }} |Name = Nat |Kanji = ナット |Romanji = Natto |Alias = Nose (by Mister; formerly) |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 9 11 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Red |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 30294 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Height = 133 cm Around 145 cm (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113 – Nat is around Norman's height in 2045, the latter being 145 cm at that time. |Allies = Emma, Norman, Ray, Anna, Thoma, Lannion, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister, Lucas, Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone, the demons Andrew |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Birthday = 2036 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese VA = Shizuka IshigamiCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) |English VA = Michelle RuffDub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network }} is a supporting character of the The Promised Neverland. Two years younger than Emma, Norman, and Ray, he resides in the Grace Field House and is an orphan like everyone else. He is a fun-loving boy who is brought into the escape plan alongside Anna, Thoma and Lannion after the truth of the orphanage is revealed. After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside the 14 other orphans, Nat now seeks to find William Minerva, whom he and his team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Nat was born in 2036 and sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2037, growing up along with several other children under the parental care of Isabella. Appearance Nat is a young boy of average height with brown eyes and a tall nose line (which he takes great pride in). He has short, neatly-kept red hair styled into a bowl cut and bangs which mainly drapes over the right side of his face. He wears the standard orphanage uniform- a white shirt and trousers along with brown, plain shoes. Like all other orphans at Grace Field House, he has a number tattooed onto the left side of his neck, in his case, the number "30294". Personality Nat appears to be a rather jovial, carefree and fun-loving child. Being an extrovert, he is often seen mingling with the rest of the orphans. He is prideful of his nose line and took Mister's insult of it as a compliment. Nat seems to be easily intimidated, this was shown whenever he sees malicious-looking people or creatures, such as Sonju. Nat is a person who wears his emotions on his sleeve, and as so, he is not afraid to express his feelings. When he is overjoyed or sees his siblings being well after being injured, Nat is seen crying tears of joy. When he feels uncomfortable by something, he clearly shows it on his face. Nat is also shown to be creative, musical and observant.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 55, page 4 While he can easily get discouraged sometimes, he is hardworking and puts in a great effort in living a good life. Although he is often seen in a happy mood with a rather jolly attitude, Nat will turn serious when needed, especially when it revolves around his siblings. Plot Introduction Arc Nat was first seen playing tag with his siblings of the Grace Field House, where he was almost immediately caught by Norman. A few days later, during a game of tag, he was caught by Krone along with Anna, Lani and Thoma. Jailbreak Arc It is revealed that Nat, along with Anna, Thoma and Lani was brought into the escape plan after Don and Gilda. Nat was seen being horrified when Isabella carried Emma with a broken leg, to which he understood that it was Isabella's doing. During the two months after Norman's shipment, Nat and his siblings got instructions from Emma on how to train the orphans for the upcoming escape. Nat also assisted Don to secure the zip lines in order to cross the cliff, and on January 15, 2046, Nat and his siblings escape from Grace Field House. Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Grace Field Escapees Nat is close with all of the Grace Field Escapees, especially Ray, Don, Anna, Thoma, Lani and some of the younger kids. He loves them all and is protective of them. He is always ready to join his whole family in adventures and playing with them. Anna Anna has been friends and a sisterly figure for Nat throughout their lives in Grace Field House. Anna cares for Nat just like how she cares for everyone who crosses her path. Alongside Nigel, Thoma, Lani and a few others, Nat appeared to be one of the few people who have a crush, or at least a slight interest, on Anna. This was shown when Nat stared at her when she was preparing to enter a demon territory with Emma, Ray and Hayato, with a heart shape beside him as the girl tied her hair, though Nat immediately denied Hayato when he said how he and the others liked her.Volume 14 extra page References Trivia *The following are Nat's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Nat is ranked 11th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the Manga. *Nat has displayed talent in playing the piano. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles